harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (character index)
This is an index of characters introduced in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The order that the characters are seen or mentioned is from the American version of the book. In other languages, the order may or may not be different. Chapter One: The Riddle House *Tom Riddle Sr. *Mary Riddle *Thomas Riddle *Frank Bryce *Nagini *Bertha Jorkins Chapter Two: The Scar :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Three: The Invitation *Pigwidgeon Chapter Four: Back to the Burrow :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Five: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes *Barty Crouch Sr. *Ludo Bagman *Otto Bagman *Viktor Krum Chapter Six: The Portkey *Amos Diggory Chapter Seven: Bagman and Crouch *Basil *Mr. Roberts *Mrs. Roberts *Roberts children *Archie *Cuthbert Mockridge *Gilbert Wimple *Arnold Peasegood *Broderick Bode *Croaker *Roddy Pontner *Agatha Timms *Ali Bashir Chapter Eight: The Quidditch World Cup *Winky *Narcissa Malfoy *Dimitrov *Ivanova *Zograf *Levski *Vulchanov *Connolly *Ryan *Troy *Mullet *Moran *Quigley *Aidan Lynch Chapter Nine: The Dark Mark *Olympe Maxime Chapter Ten: Mayhem at the Ministry *Rita Skeeter Chapter Eleven: Aboard the Hogwarts Express *Alastor Moody Chapter Twelve: The Triwizard Tournament *Dennis Creevey *Stewart Ackerley *Malcom Baddock *Eleanor Branstone *Owen Cauldwell *Emma Dobbs *Laura Madley *Natalie McDonald *Graham Pritchard *Orla Quirke *Kevin Whitby *Barty Crouch Jr. Chapter Thirteen: Mad-Eye Moody *Eloise Midgeon Chapter Fourteen: The Unforgivable Curses :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Fifteen: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang *Igor Karkaroff Chapter Sixteen: The Goblet of Fire *Poliakoff *Summers *Fleur Delacour Chapter Seventeen: The Four Champions :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Eighteen: The Weighing of the Wands *Fleur's Grandmother *Gregorovitch Chapter Nineteen: The Hungarian Horntail :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty: The First Task :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-one: The House-Elf Liberation Front :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-two: The Unexpected Task :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-three: The Yule Ball :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-four: Rita Skeeter's Scoop *Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank *Aberforth Dumbledore Chapter Twenty-five: The Egg and the Eye *Boris the Bewildered Chapter Twenty-six: The Second Task *Gabrielle Delacour Chapter Twenty-seven: Padfoot Returns *Rosier *Wilkes *Bellatrix Lestrange *Rodolphus Lestrange Chapter Twenty-eight: The Madness of Mr. Crouch :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-nine: The Dream :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty: The Penseive *Antonin Dolohov *Evan Rosier *Travers *Mulciber *Augustus Rookwood *Rabastan Lestrange *Frank Longbottom *Alice Longbottom *Mrs. Crouch Chapter Thirty-one: The Third Task *Apollyon Pringle *Ogg Chapter Thirty-two: Flesh, Blood, and Bone :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-three: The Death Eaters *Avery *Crabbe *Goyle *Nott Chapter Thirty-four: Priori Incantatem :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-five: Veritaserum :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-six: The Parting of the Ways *Mrs. Diggory Chapter Thirty-seven: The Beginning :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. See also *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (character index) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (character index) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (character index) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (character index) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (character index) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (character index) Category:Books (real-world)